Ira
by kitsune96
Summary: Puede que la ira no fuese un pecado que tú solieras cometer, pero si se trataba de defender el honor de tu querido Black Star...podian pasar cosas malas


Entras al baño para lavarte las manos y la ves allí, tiene el pelo rojo y una mirada lasciva, se ríe de forma un tanto estúpida mientras conversa con un grupo de chicas que, para bien o para mal, puede que sean sus amigas. La verdad es que no la conoces, nunca has hablado con ella y si quieres ser honesta tampoco te interesa que hagan buenas migas, todo lo que sabes es que su nombre es Hikari y que es la puta de la clase -expresión malsonante, pero vamos, hasta tú admites que está bien empleada- después de todo no hay otra palabra para describir a una tipa que le abre las piernas a cualquier sujeto y que tiene fama de seducir tipos que le doblan la edad.

Pero claro, eso último no es asunto tuyo y tú prefieres regalarle tu indiferencia no la odias como la mayoría de tus compañeras (entre ellas Liz, Maka, Jaqueline, Kim y un largo etc.) pero tampoco le sacas en cara que es peor que las tipas de las esquinas, porque al menos ellas se dignan a cobrar pos sus servicios.

Sientes su mirada sobre ti y en lugar de devolvérsela no le prestas atención, sabes que quizás te vea como una rival porque -lo quieras o no- no pasas demasiado desapercibida por el género masculino y admitamoslo, a ti no te gustan los problemas y si eso es lo que ella busca, no va a obtenerlo de tí.

Cierras la manija del agua y cuando vas a sacar un poco de papel higiénico para secarte cuando la escuchas

-¿vieron al mono azul esta mañana?, el pendejo ese estaba en una de las puntas de la escuela gritando que era Dios y mierdas así- esa frase seguida de una risa tan fastidiosa que, de seguro, le crisparía los nervios incluso a Chrona.

Tu aprietas el puño con tal fuerza que tus propias uñas te lastiman y tratas de recordar que hacía el tipo de esa película para calmarse...si, era contar hasta diez

-apuesto que el muy mierda debe tenerla muy pequeña para portarse así- dice nuevamente con aquel tono

-tú no sabes **nada de él** así que cállate- le dices en tus pensamientos mientras la parte interna de tus labios es agarrada por tus dientes, el sabor de la sangre te inunda la boca

-oh, lo siento no había notado que estabas aquí- te dice con una falsa inocencia que te enoja aún más.

Y aquella estúpida te da el tiro de gracia

-dime, ¿ese pitufo es un buen revolcado?-

Suficiente.

En un rápido movimiento, una parte del sable demoníaco sale de tu muñeca y tú se la colocas en el cuello, las marcas en tu rostro te dan el aspecto de un dragón y tu ceño fruncido, así de simple, deja corto al Slenderman.

Ella tiembla, solo está sostenida por aquella afilada hoja a unos cinco centimetros del suelo.

Un movimiento basta para que se parezca al fantasma de Harry Potter

-si...si me haces...si me haces algo te expulsarán- te advierte creyendo inutilmente que eso va a funcionar

-¿y a mi qué?- le preguntas en un tono demasiado gélido para que haya salido de tu boca, ella te mira a punto de llorar

-si vuelvo a escucharte una sola palabra de mi técnico, juro que voy rajarte el cuello donde y con quien estés, ¿está claro?- le preguntas con lentitud, ella asiente y tu la dejas caer, abandonando el baño sin mirar atrás.

Tu rabia sería menos evidente si llevaras un letrero colgado al cuallo que dijera "peligro. No acercarse", pero aquello se -muy- al carajo cuando...

-¡hey, Tsubaki!- tu volteas y allí está él, con esa sonrisa que te hace sonreír también -¿nos vamos a casa?- tu asiente y, de manera casi inconciente, lo sigues.

La ira no es un pecado que tu cometas con frecuencia, eso puede decirlo cualquiera que te conozca pero solo una persona (que casualmente es tu mejor amiga) sabe que si se trata de él, del megalomano que se ha robado tú corazón serías capaz de demostrarle a cualquiera que lo de "ninja" no es solo un título vacío...

Sonaba un poco yandere quizás pero la verdad era que, a esas alturas, era bastante poco lo que te importaba...

* * *

Mi primer bs x ts de mis manitos, hecho a las doce de la noche...


End file.
